


Give Your Heart

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alive Marco Bott, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Armin Arlert, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Humanity's Strongest, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, M/M, Major Character Injury, May/December Relationship, Medical Inaccuracies, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Starvation, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Titan Shifters, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Titans, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: Humanity has fallen.Levi faces death knowing he's failed.He wakes up with a second chance.





	Give Your Heart

_'What a shitty way to die.'_

Levi would have laughed if he had the energy for it. The forest was quite around him, the only noise was the hiss of steam and the retreating footsteps of the beast titan. Blood pooled beneath Levi, a jagged tree branch though the chest kept him pinned to the ground. A wound like this was fatal, at least it was now. With no doctors or surgeons left, there was no hope. Neither Levi or Eren were of any use past general first aid.

Eren. . . where was Eren? Levi forced his eyes open and searched for him. His titan form was laid out not far away, dissolving into steam. Levi caught a glimpse of Eren in the mass of muscle. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. Levi chocked back a sob and closed his eyes.

So this was it. They lost. The walls had long since fallen, humanity became nomadic tribes that mostly consisted of soldiers. Civilians were the first to be eaten, followed by the Military Police and Garrison. Soon, the survivors of the Survey Corp started to dwindle. Friends dying left and right.

Connie- eaten by an aberrant

Jean- Braun killed him as the Armored Titan

Armin- shot over a supply of food by lone soldier he encountered

Hange- infection after losing their arm to a titan

Moblit- suicide

Mikasa- crushed by Annie as the Female Titan

Sasha- starvation

Erwin- Lockjaw

Historia- eaten by Eren in a last ditch effort for control over other titans.

Levi: A stick

Levi snorted in a botched attempt at a laugh, blood spraying from his nose and mouth. Goddesses have mercy, what a stupid way to go. Black spots started to cloud his vision and Levi felt a surge of panic. He struggled on the ground, more blood pooling as he did. He didn't want to die here, he and Eren were supposed to stop this war. End the titans. Save humanity.

Tears slid down Levi's face as he grit his teeth in anger. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Levi was not a religious man, he'd given up praying as a starving child, but he found himself praying to ever deity he could think of.

_'Not like this. Please, just one more chance'_

The world started to fade and Levi shuddered out a breath. He didn't take one in.

 

* * *

 

 Gunther chewed on his bottom lip in agitation as he stood outside Levi's door, cooling cup of tea in hand. Captain Levi was late for breakfast and Gunther drew the short straw in locating their wayward Captain. He'd only ever been late twice since Gunther knew him; the first time was when Levi got food poisoning and was down for a week, the second was after an expedition, Levi had hidden his broken arm and grew sick over the night. Since it had been over two weeks since their last time outside the walls, that only left one reason Captain Levi was absent; he was ill.

Gunther hoped it wasn't food poisoning again. Last time was not pretty. Gunther sighed and knocked softly on the door.

"Captain, breakfast is over. I brought you some tea."

There was no reply and Gunther could feel the beginning of worry setting in.

"Captain? Levi?"

Gunther leaned closer to the door and listened. There was a wet cough and a gasp from the other side. Gunther pushed the door opened and dropped the cup of tea. The porcelain shattered, but Gunther paid it not mind as he rushed to Levi's side. Balling up the blanket that lay on the floor, he pressed it onto the wound in Levi's chest. It was deep and circular, and Gunther could see muscle exposed. It was a stab wound. Someone had stabbed Levi.

"MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC! Fuck!"

Gunther put more pressure on the heavily bleeding wound. Levi gasped and coughed, blood splattering across his lips.

"Shit, its okay, its okay. Just hold on!"

The doctor rushed in, quickly followed by two nurses. They shoved Gunther out of the way and got to work. Levi was lifted from his bed and placed onto a gurney two orderlies brought in. In a matter of seconds, Gunther was left alone in the room. He. . . he needed to inform Erwin and then the rest of the squad. Gunther gathered himself and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction the medical team was taking Levi.

"Make a hole!"

People jumped out of the way at his yell, other simple saw him running flat out with blood on his shirt and pressed against the walls to make room. In thirty seconds, Gunther had run up two flights of stairs and made it to Commander Erwin's office. Gunther threw open the door, stumbling in but managing to stay upright. Hange and Erwin both turned in surprise to see him, Hange dropping the paperwork they were holding.

"Sir! Captain Levi is- Levi has been stabbed! He's been taken to the infirmary!"

Hange made to run for the door, but Erwin stopped them.

"Hold. How bad, Gunther?"

Gunther wiped the blood off his hands onto his pants. Hange grimaced at the amount.

"I'm not sure, sir. But he had a large wound in his upper right chest and was coughing blood."

Gunther could see the worry in Erwin's eyes, but he was a Commander and he had a job to do first.

"I'm calling a lock down on the building and then I'm going to call the MPs. Whoever did this will be caught. Hange, gather the rest of Levi Squad. At this moment, Hange, Levi Squad, and myself are the only ones we can trust at this moment. The squad is to patrol outside and stop anyone who is leaving. Gunther, I want you to stand guard at the infirmary."

Gunther nodded, gave a hasty salute, and ran off. He made a quick stop to grab his gear and bolted the rest of the way to the infirmary. Soldiers were scampering to and fro as the building was put into an emergency lock down, making traversing the hallways harder. Gunther finally made it to the infirmary, where a nurse was mopping the floor. The water she was mopping up was pink.

"Where is Captain Levi?"

"In emergency surgery."

Surgery? Gunther felt his knees go weak. Levi was almost never injured on excursions, and the worst it had ever been was a broken arm. Sure he had wounds, but stitches were the worst Captain Levi ever had to endure. Hell, no one on Levi Squad had ever been injured enough for surgery. Yet Levi was now under the knife, injured in his own bed as he slept. Anger started to overtake the fear Gunther felt. Whoever had done this would pay dearly.

 

* * *

 

 Five hours later, Erwin walked into the infirmary, Petra, Oluo, and Eld following behind him. Gunther and Hange sat against the wall, Moblit stood next to Hange.

"Any news?"

Hange shook their head and shrugged.

"Still in surgery."

Erwin grit his teeth but nodded.

"What about you? Did you guys find who did this?"

"No. There was no sign of forced entry to his room, no sign of anyone fleeing. We'll have to get everyone's alibis one by one. The MPs are already here doing that."

Another hour went by when the doctor finally stepped out and approached them. Erwin looked the doctor over, trying to tell from his face if Levi was still in this world or not. Hange didn't want to wait.

"Well?!"

The doctor sighed and everyone braced for the worst.

"Baring any complications, he'll live."

The entire room seemed to sigh in relief. Erwin stepped forward.

"Tell me everything that was wrong."

"Well, he was stabbed. If I had to guess, it was a large round piece of wood."

"Wood?"

"Yes. He had some large splinters in the wound. I'd say it was about an inch in diameter, not smooth, probably pretty close to a branch. It went all the way through. His lung was clipped and his second rib broken. Luckily it missed his scapula- his shoulder blade- by a few centimeters. However, while the lung was only nicked, it did cause a clot I had to go in and remove, which is why the surgery took so long. Also, his left lung half collapsed, but it fixed itself when we went in. We gave him a blood transfusion and he has a chest tube in which will be removed an about a week. Captain Levi can start walking in 14 days if all goes according to plan, but he wont be fully healed and ready for active duty for two months."

Petra looked close to tears and Oluo was already crying. The doctor opened his mouth, but closed it again and rubbed his head. Erwin narrowed his eyes.

"What else?"

"Well. . . it would be easier If I just showed you."

The doctor led the group through the door to where Levi was, only Moblit staying behind to take up guard duty.

Levi was sheet white and absolutely still. Some might say he looked like he was sleeping, but everyone there had seen dead bodies before. Levi looked dead laying there. The doctor gently pulled back the blanket that was covering him, showing his chest to the group. Erwin sucked in a harsh breath. The area around the wound was red and the stitches pulled the skin taut. A large bruise was forming over the wound and around the chest tube that stuck out under his arm. It was all very shocking, but what had Erwin feeling true horror was Levi's ribs.

Every rib was visible, he was so skinny Erwin could just see his sternum. Levi still had his muscles, but there was no healthy layer around them. This was the look of someone who was starving.

"What. Happened."

The doctor looked down at Levi in pity. If Levi were awake, he would have punched the man, of that Erwin was sure.

"From the look of it, he's been starving for quite a while. I know we have enough food here, so this. . . this was self inflicted."

 

* * *

 

 At the same time that Gunther was discovering Levi bleeding out, Mikasa woke the entire neighborhood with her screams. She went to wake up Eren, and found him not breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I starting a new story? I should be updating my other stories! Oh well, here you go.


End file.
